wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Kalliope The Puppeteer Icewing (LionessTheNightwing)
Kalliope is another icewing OC that belongs to LionessTheNightwing and is an insane puppeteer. She is pretty insane and enjoys turning people into stuffed puppets. Backstory Kalliope was born in 1989 AD. Kalliope lived with her parents who were very unpleasant people. They somehow seem so have been treated like illusional slaves by their own daughter who wanted the latest toys in stalk. Toys included stuffed animals, dolls, puppets and all other toys, even a teddy bear. Then they decided it was time to become more strict in Kalliope's behavior and then started to ignore every request she made. Her father even told her to do her work first then she could play. But this was taken to an all-new level, even a higher one. Kalliope had never been ignored in her life and wanted this nightmare to end, but her parents kept pushing her to her limit and, for some reason, she froze her entire room into ice. The next day, she was called from her room to meet with her mother, who was found in great sadness. Her mother had told Kalliope that her father died of a dragonbite viper bite and this pushed poor Kalliope to a greater level of sadness and then stayed in her room forever, never to come out. The next moth, her mother had told her that she was getting a little brother, which surprised Kalliope. After he was born, kalliope was excited to meet her little brother, but then for some reason, when the egg hatched, it was covered in blood and it died. Turns out that her brother was a stillborn and because of this, she started going into tragically making puppets for a sibling she never had in awhile and then the next day, her mother re-married a handsome mudwing and Kalliope never knew about her stepfather. When she met him for the first time, but in reality, Kalliope realized he was a brooding and arrogant stepfather. He never seems to care for his stepdaughter and forced her to do all the work in the house. He even never wanted her to hang out with friends, as though some of them are boys. Then kalliope had said she was going to the library, ran away and then met up with her friend tundra the icewing, who told her everything of what to do when her mudwing stepfather made her do all the work. Then when she came home that night, she came across radioactive waste, but then when she touched it, she became anthropomorphic. This had been a terrible event for Kalliope, except she can move more better. Then when she came home, she had bilt herself an axe out of an axeblade-shaped Rock, chopped a fat tree twig into then the axe had been created. Then when she got home, her stepfather was standing right by the door, looking straight at her, with his angry eyes, and then yelled at her for staying out too late and then proceeded to beat her, but then Kalliope had enough. She took out her axe and then butchered her father to death. Her mother heard a faint screaming coming from the living room and flew in. She saw her own daughter slicing and butchering her own father and tried to stop her, but she threw her off and ran away again. Then when she had, she spent her days trying to find friends. Friends to become puppets. Appearance kalliope sports a pink colored bowtie, a red jacket, white shirt, sky blue hands, ice blue scales, blue insides, dark blue eyes when she's in a normal state or lightish blue eyes in an angry state. She also has a crystal clear head. Personality Kalliope was, when she was young, an excessive dragonet. Then as she grew older and had gotten a new father, she was nervous, but, in reality, jealous, angry and uncaring for her new father. When she grew up, she became insane and cruel. She ins just a poor lonely icewing inside and only wants a friend. Powers & Abilities Kalliope can create puppets using the skin and flesh of every person she finds, even A friend, who she wants to keep with her forever. She can also keep them frozen by breathing on them and carves ice into ice puppets. Inspiration This was also an inspiration from this character (credit to krisantyl for the character here and the picture, do not accuse me of stealing). She was also a character I thought up of and was inspired by this guy. Strange, isn't it? Well, it won't be when this is told. Kalliope has puppets and Jason has toys, so this all goes to plan. I understand this is pretty much long for me to write here, but heck. I haven't made any puppeteer OCs since I've heard of wings of fire. Jason was a great character krisantyl made, so I decided to look up to someone and then made Kalliope, a puppeteer icewing. Quotes "You see? You are my best friend, little one! My only best friend! I will have you until the end!" "Want to play a little game? How about a game of puppet tag? Ready? Go!" "Tag! You're it!!" "How about hide-and-seek?" "There's more puppets where that came from!" "Why be afraid? I will never hurt you, friend. You're my bestest friend until the end." "Play with me..." "Gotcha! Want to play again?" "Even though I give away puppets, you're still afraid OF ME?!" "(Cries) I don't mean to do this!!" Trivia * kalliope was an inspiration from puppeteers. * She also suffers from childhood Trauma, even though she butchered her own father. * Kalliope has mental illness. * She also is the 3rd icewing OC, which the second being Avalanche. * Kalliope is the first anthropomorphic dragon. * She has no friends because she kills them. * She is a noob in my universe. Category:Females Category:IceWings Category:Content (LionessTheNightwing) Category:Mentally Unwell Category:Occupation (Assassin) Category:Tribeless Dragons Category:Characters